


he's a flirt

by orphan_account



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: (but cute jealousy), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a limit to wenhan's tolerance for people flirting with his boyfriend and it comes in the form of mr 'double shot caramel macchiato'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a flirt

“welcome to uniq brews,” wenhan hears sungjoo greeting yet another customer in the background but there’s no time to be distracted by his boyfriend’s eternal positivity. it’s the lunch rush which means two medium matcha vanilla soy milk lattes one with a pump of caramel the other with extra whip one small malted milkshake extra syrup two large almond milk cappuccinos at room temperature one extra large mocha with five pumps of chocolate -

“stay strong,” sungjoo murmurs as he slides another cup lid over to him, notation for a medium strawberry frappuccino on it all whilst flashing his white teeth at the next person in the line, “only five minutes to go.” he raises the pitch of his voice when he turns back to the counter, eyebrows arched handsomely and wenhan can see the girl in front of sungjoo already falling in love, “so what can we get you today? would you like to try any of our cakes?”

he doesn’t hear her order, hands moving automatically to assemble the next drink. there’s no time to think about anything else lest he get distracted and turn a flat white into a latte. keeping his mind focused, he gets through another three orders before something pierces through his concentration, his deft hands dwelling to a stop.

“afternoon mr double shot caramel macchiato.”

“good afternoon handsome, how’s my favourite barista doing?”

now sungjoo gets flirted with a lot. it doesn’t tend to bother wenhan, he knows his boyfriend’s looks and charm are key to profit, they're what convince customers to walk away ordering more than they intended to - the daily cake special, a mug from their reusable cup range, an upgrade to a vip loyalty membership card. the flirtations tend to be limited to winks and coy giggles though, numbers slid across on slips of paper signed with three x’s or a pink lip print.

but this guy… wenhan has a special resentment saved just for him, mr ‘double shot caramel macchiato’. he shows up twice a week, mondays and thursday, right after the lunch rush slows giving him ample time to talk sungjoo up.

which he does.

shamelessly.

“not too bad today,” sungjoo braces both hands on the counter and leans forward like he’s actually interested in what the jerk has to say, “business was good as always but our mango cheesecake was particularly popular today. i don’t suppose you’d like to try a bite?”

“only if you feed it to me,” the man winks, adjusting his suit jacket to show off the broadness of his shoulders.

sungjoo makes some unintelligible flustered noises as he fumbles about clumsily with their sample tray tucked under the counter, pointedly putting the piece on a napkin and sliding it across the counter.

“you know your cheeks are red,” the man takes the napkin but doesn’t take his eyes off of sungjoo, blushing like a middle schooler and shifting from leg to leg like a jittery windup toy. there’s nothing more wenhan would like to do than come up right behind sungjoo and start marking his neck here and now, leaving a blue and purple reminder that sungjoo is untouchable but it’s only 1pm and yixuan would probably have his head for it. he forces himself back to his drinks, working through the mocha order from earlier. he ends up squirting more whip on than the customer would probably want but with five pumps of chocolate already in there, he figures they should just go big or go home.

he thumps the finished glass onto the drinks counter and looks at the next cup lid: one short mac, two babyccinos. easy.

he keeps sneaking glances over at the counter whilst he’s preparing them, hands on autopilot. he nearly burns himself with the steam wand when the guy, done with his order but still hovering beside the counter despite the small queue remaining, compliments sungjoo’s ring, making him giggle adorably as he processes another order.

it makes wenhan want to beg off his shift and pin sungjoo to the backroom wall because hello that ring was the same as the one he had on now, a couple set they’d picked out a week ago.

he grits his teeth and looks down at the next cup lid. it’s the double shot caramel macchiato. suddenly, he’s feeling a renewed interest in his job.

so many possibilities: sprinkle in salt, add in hot sauce, cover the bottom with mayonnaise… he’d probably lose his job though no matter how much yixuan may like him.

something more subtle.

“hey.”

wenhan looks up from his reverie and to his eternal misfortune, it’s mr 'double shot caramel macchiato’ himself, nibbling on a cookie he was probably coaxed into by sungjoo's innate aegyo.

“hi.” he says shortly, “how are you today.”

he doesn’t actually want to know.

“knackered,” the jerk sighs, sprawling on the drink counter and edging over into wenhan’s workspace, “my law firm keeps me busy all day, hence the double shot.” he smiles and winks and okay, wenhan should have guessed that he was a lawyer why else would he have a suit and so much sleaze.

“i see,” wenhan makes sure to smile extra brightly - part acting, part ingeniously evil idea stewing in his head, “i’ll be sure to make yours with care then.”

“uh thanks,” the man grins back with a little less enthusiasm and retreats further back on the counter, probably thinking wenhan’s flirting with him, “what’s his full name, the cashier?”

“kim sungjoo.” wenhan answers sweetly, bustling around to get the pumps of caramel in the cup.

“how old is he?”

“twenty two.”

“only five years betwen us,” he hears the man mumble under his breath thoughtfully, “better than last time.”

wenhan doesn’t want to ask.

“so is he single - ”

“here you are,” wenhan chirps, all but slamming the drink on the counter, cardboard crumpling slightly under his grip, “mr 'double shot caramel macchiato'. come again.”

it’s the last thing he wants him to do.

“uh, thanks?” he eyes the cup in wenhan’s hand suspiciously, smarm diminished, “can i take it?”

“go ahead,” wenhan sing-songs, forcing his dimples out.

“okay?” the man extracts the cup gingerly from wenhan’s grip, not daring to look him in the eyes, “thanks i guess - oh, that's a nice ring. it looks a lot like sungjoo’s, doesn’t it?”

“yes,” wenhan says, face frozen in a hard smile, “yes it does.”

“was there a two for one deal or something?” the man takes a sip cautiously before deeming it fine and taking another gulp.

“you could say that,” wenhan smiles innocently, “couple rings were discounted that day we bought them.”

“couple…” a curious white pales the man’s face as wenhan stalks to the front counter to grab another stack of cups, slapping sungjoo’s ass pointedly on the way, “oh.”

he leaves quickly after that, sipping nervously on his coffee as he rounds the corner. hopefully that's the last they'll see of him.

“ow,” sungjoo pouts at him, trying to kick out at him playfully now that the line has dwindled to nothing, “what was that for?”

“you already know,” wenhan grumbles, latching himself to sungjoo’s broad back.

“he was a good customer you know,” sungjoo sighs disappointedly, “i hope you didn’t do anything too bad to his drink.”

“well,” wenhan hedges, “depends what you mean by 'bad’. plenty of people like decaf.”

“you gave him decaf?” sungjoo hisses, turning around in wenhan’s arms appalled, “he runs a law firm, he’ll be crashing by 2!”

“i did him a favour,” wenhan rolls his eyes, mood bouncing back to normal as he rises to his toes and pecks sungjoo on the mouth, “he could use a break. and a life lesson.”

sungjoo can’t stop a fond twitch of his lips even as he shakes his head in disappointment, “he could sue us.”

“honest mistake,” wenhan flutters his eyelashes innocently and brings sungjoo’s knuckles to his lips, letting his lips linger over the silver ring they share, directly over the small heart cutout, “i swear.”

“you’re impossible,” sungjoo laughs breathlessly, pink flush decorating his handsome features when wenhan looks up, “and cute when you’re jealous.”

“don’t you mean hot?”

“nah, cute.” he pokes wenhan’s soft cheek like a challenge.

“oh?” wenhan hums and smirks, sliding his hands around to cup sungjoo's ass, “meet me in the closet on our next break and i’ll change your mind.”


End file.
